


Lost in translation

by berrynthewood



Series: Given Valentine's Event 2020 [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Communication Issues, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, touches, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: Uenoyama has his very own way of expressing his feelings.Day 2: Touch/Caress
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: Given Valentine's Event 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629838
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153
Collections: Given Valentine's Event 2020





	Lost in translation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> I've listened to romantic french songs all day long at work and found out the perfect mood to write a little character study I've been thinking of for a long time.  
> My thirst is finally satisfied ;)
> 
> Not proof read. Sorry for the few mistakes left.
> 
> Have a good read !

Uenoyama still doesn't really know what happened within himself in such a short amount of time.

It was like an old rusted switch got put on. That phenomenon crumbled his world like a house of cards. Someone cracked open the iron door of his dull soul with a singing breath. Not that he didn't enjoyed music – he would never grow tired of it - but maybe he just needed _that_ spark.

And what happened afterwards was an endless succession of foreign feelings for him: fascination, frustration, misunderstanding, jealousy (that one was hard on him), realization and finally acceptance and relief.

Mafuyu ruled those past months unconsciously and he was happy to get on board. Anchor thrown away.

He doesn't think too much of it now anyway. What's bothering him most is his frustrating inexperienced state when it comes to romantic relationships.

Mafuyu does seems fragile at first, with his cute face and his puppy eyes and his quiet presence. But Uenoyama already got some glimpses as to what lay underneath: an hurricane of emotions, bottled with a rudimentary cork threatening to break anytime.

Sometimes he tries to open it slightly and let some of the contained storm spread into the real world.

Mafuyu is shrouded in mystery. And Uenoyama knows he can't ask too much of him. He doesn't want to push him to the boundaries of what the boy wants to share or keep to himself. So _he waits, he waits, he waits_. To be honest, he's afraid to know... even if his own curiosity gets the best of him sometimes. Especially when Mafuyu's childhood friends are around. He feels it. Something – _someone_ – is still binding them together. An unknown force he may never be accustomed of.

The worst of all this situation is, Uenoyama was always clueless about his communication ways. Even when he wants to deliever a positive feeling to his counterpart, he just yells it to the world. Fiercely. Because he wants his intention to get across others unscattered. So he gesticulates, he screams, he tugs and try to carve his feelings into the other's brain.

He had to admit it's not the best way to communicate. Haruki would scold him bad if he knew. “Music is all about communication”. Yeah, maybe. But Mafuyu is mostly communicating _through_ music. It's his unique way of expressing what burns most inside him. Uenoyama tries so hard to unravel the riddle of Mafuyu's mind, tangled in his vocal cords. His shaken voice gets straight to his heart and knocks his confused brain. Mafuyu is just begging to be understood by someone. And Uenoyama braces himself to the waves of feelings escaping his boyfriend's throat. He eventually manages to catch some of them and he holds them dear, against his heart. He just doesn't know how to give them back with the same intensity. How laughable for someone as hot-blooded like him.

At first he tried to express it with words. But they just died in his mouth almost everytime. He's envious of people who can be so transparent and at ease with their partner while he's struggling with a simple “I love you”.

It's the same whenever he's feeling upset with something. Like when Mafuyu spent so much time at Kaji's place. Anger boiled inside him but, at the same time, a deep intuition was telling him to spare Mafuyu from his stupid selfishness. In the end, it was Mafuyu who pushed him to talk. Who knows how many time he would have endured it without this beneficial intervention. Uenoyama felt instantly ashamed and so lame...

But to his surprise, this event had its perks. He discovered a subject he kind of mastered: kissing Mafuyu. It was so much easier than mere words, suiting his spontaneous side. He did it on impulse, back at their summer performance, but it felt like the right thing to do at the moment. Much more strong than his simple “You did well”. Guess he was brave with actions.

So Uenoyama slowly came to know the bliss he earned from light skinship. At first, when Mafuyu was grabbing his hand on the street, he was startled and sweat rolled down his back. He was so embarrassed of his clammy hands.

Little by little, he became addicted. He liked the softness of Mafuyu's skin. The warmth radiating from his body when he pulled him against himself in a gentle hug. The sweet scent emanating from his neck.

Now, when Uenoyama feels a rush of emotions, instead of trying to form it into words, he slides his fingers across the back of his boyfriend's hand or ruffles his hair. He rewards his good guitar moves with light pecks on his cheek. And when it's too much, he wraps his arms around Mafuyu's body and twists the fabric of his shirt in his grip. Just to get across him. Just to tell him _“I'm here. You're doing alright. And I love you”_.

He found his own communication skills. And _he hopes, he hopes, he hopes_ he's getting through. He worries, constantly. He wants to be good enough. He _knows_ he's not the first one. But his naive heart want to be the last...

“Uenoyama-kun ? Did I get it wrong ?”

The dark-haired boy raises his head, meeting the questionning look on his partner's face. His eyes looks smalls and tired. They're been practicing some new chords at Mafuyu's place from more than three hours now.

“Uhm ? Ah... Sorry, I got lost in thoughts...” Uenoyama glances at the fingers holding the red guitar's neck. He notices the reddish marks on the tips of it and frowns.

“We're stopping here. Let's get some rest” he decides, sharing a _don't worry everything's fine_ smile at the boy who already let go of his instrument.

They're tidying up in silence and Mafuyu sits beside Uenoyama, with Kedama lying between his crossed legs.

“Does it hurt ? Your fingers ?” asks Uenoyama, eyes down where Mafuyu's hands are scratching behind the dog's ears.

“It's alright, I'm starting to get used to it” the boy replies with a hum.

Uenoyama opens his mouth to protest but stops right away.

Instead, he extends his arm and grabs one of Mafuyu's hand. He slides his thumbs across the soft palm and starts massaging it. He rubs gently the tips of the damaged fingers and does his best to ease the pain away, somehow. It seems to work and Mafuyu closes his eyes and leans slowly against his shoulder to rest. When he has finished with the first hand, he takes the second one and examines it. It's less calloused and the skin has that texture Uenoyama loves so much. Without a word, he brings it to his mouth and rubs the knuckles against his lips. Mafuyu hums again and Uenoyama loves the way it feels when it vibrates against his body.

He wants to stay like this forever, in their sweet and quiet cocoon. Where no words are needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the french song "Te parler pour rien" from Hoshi. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ! :)
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
